E Nós Nunca Dançamos
by Ielena Gallagher
Summary: Ron se distancia de Hermione após a morte do pai. RHr, spoilers de OdF.


_**E Nós Nunca Dançamos**_

Seu pai havia falecido... e por sua culpa, por conta de sua estupidez.

Ron era um estudante querido pelos colegas e pela família, mas perguntava-se o que aconteceria agora. O pai morrera pela inconveniência dele e de Hermione. E logo Hermione que era a certinha, que calculava todas suas ações.

O tempo acompanhava o espírito de cada um ali naquele enterro e estava chovendo. As flores ensopadas já não tinham mais graça. Ron virou-se para a mãe e sentiu-se mais culpado. A mãe chorava abraçada a Bill e Charlie, os mais velhos que a aparavam.

- Arthur Weasley foi um grande homem. – Começou Dumbledore.

Ron podia ouvir a voz de Dumbledore, sabia que ele dizia coisas, mas as palavras entravam em seus ouvidos e mesmo que formassem frases, não iriam fazer sentido. O sentimento dentro de si impedia qualquer coisa.

Vergonha. Vergonha era o que ele era... e o que sempre fora. A vergonha da família. Não importava que ele tivesse se tornado monitor e goleiro na Grifinória quando adolescente e depois, maior, tivesse entrado na academia auror junto com Harry. Ele continuaria sendo uma vergonha. Os olhares que lançavam para ele durante a triste cerimônia só o fazia ter mais certeza disso. Olhou para Hermione a seu lado, ela não podia ficar mais junto a ele, não se quisesse ser preservada daquele tipo de olhares: teria de terminar com a garota. Iria doer, ele poderia nunca mais se recuperar, mas seria o melhor para ela. E ele apenas queria isso: o melhor para ela.

Abaixou o rosto e chorou sua desgraça e a morte do pai.

* * *

_Anos após_

Ron era um renomado auror. Triste, com apenas o objetivo de ajudar a terminarem a guerra, mesmo não tendo objetivos depois disso. O antigo garoto, que agora já era um homem, corpulento e alto, caminhava por pequenas ruas num subúrbio de Londres.

Viu um homem encapuzado trocar sinais com um outro mais adiante e entrarem numa casinha suja. Como quem não quer nada, mas que na verdade quer, Ron atravessou a rua.

Suspeito. Homens encapuzados? Comensais! Abaixou-se e olhando pela pequena janela e ouvindo pelo pedaço quebrado do vidro, soube que era uma pequena reunião de comensais comentando sobre o novo esconderijo de seu mestre.

Ron não perdeu tempo, anotou mentalmente o local, deu alguns passos para trás e aparatou para casa de seu parceiro auror.

* * *

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! O que eu disse sobre ouvir música alta? A senhora Pitwick virá reclamar sobre o som, e será VOCÊ quem irá falar com ela, e não eu. Ouviu? E eu nem quero saber se ela lhe lembra a sua tia Petúnia e te... – a mulher ruiva parou por uns instantes - Ron!

- Ron? – Harry, o menino-que-sobreviveu perguntou confuso.

- Comensais, Harry. Esconderijo de Voldemort e...

- Acalme-te, irmão! – Ginny, a mulher ruiva, correu até o irmão. – Respire fundo, isso...

- O que tem Voldemort, Ron?

- Eu ouvi, não sei como, mas ouvi. Sei onde ele está escondido!

Houve um repentino silêncio, pois nenhum deles, nem mesmo Ron acreditava nisso.

- Chegou em tempo meu irmão, teríamos uma reunião na ordem agora. - Ginny foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

Ron levantou-se. Parecia-lhe impossível que em uma de suas costumeiras caminhadas a noite pela rua, (que ele admitia, eram feitas com a esperança de pegar um comensal atacando algum trouxa e prende-lo) tivesse dado de cara com uma pequena reunião destes e num golpe de sorte, logo no inicio, ouvir sobre o paradeiro do mestre deles, onde esse, no dia seguinte, viria a dar um grande discurso e falar sobre os resultados obtidos até agora na guerra, e segundo uma voz feminina no grupo, eram muito bons.

Sorriu. Se o endereço que anotara na cabeça estivesse certo e os outros acreditassem nele como Harry e Ginny fizeram, os resultados seriam muito ruins, para eles, é claro.

- Ron, você tem certeza absoluta de que é esse o endereço? – Harry perguntou, sério.

- Total. Eles se encontraram amanhã.

- Então temos de correr se quizermos agir, fazer os planos, divisão de lutadores e...

- Vocês dois querem parar de falar? Vamos! Precisamos ir a Grimmauld Place!

Grimmauld Place? Os olhos de Ron arregalaram-se. Fazia anos que ele não ia lá, e para sua vergonha, ele nem mais sabia que a Ordem voltara a usar aquele lugar. Lembranças do local, do último dono dele, falecido. Felizmente, daquela vez a razão foi-lhe mais forte e cortou-lhe as lembranças, botando-o de volta em foco em uma possível grande ofensiva grande Voldemort.

Ron imaginava-se numa difícil partida de xadrez, que de repente o inimigo, estúpido, dera-lhe uma abertura.

* * *

Diferente do que ele imaginava, Grimmauld Place não era a mesma. Já não era mais casa que achara nas férias de seu 5° ano. Estava, de fato, mais colorida e já não tinha mais retratos de Blacks antepassados e artefatos dessa família, que o sobrenome sumira, com a morte de Sirius.

- Ron? Como você vai? Quanto tempo não o vejo! – Ron virou-se para Luna, que continuava animada. – O que, além de caçar comensais, tem deixado-o tão ocupado?

Luna mudara, assim como todos, durante a guerra. Continuava animada e um pouco louquinha, mas não tanto quanto antigamente. E de alguma forma, aquilo afetou Ron que desejou que o tempo voltasse, mesmo que fosse para ouvir os comentários, que na época ele julgava infeliz, de Luna.

- Receio que apenas tenha me ocupado em caçar comensais. – Ron respondeu, sem graça. – E você? Além do Quibbler tem se ocupado com alguma outra coisa?

- Faço serviços para a Ordem.

Ron sentiu-se ridículo, era uma resposta óbvia que ele ouviria de boa parte de seus ex-colegas de Hogwarts. Ele não servia a ordem, pois achava que não merecia, ele poderia, num acidente, fazer algum integrante cair em uma cilada como seu pai caíra, por sua culpa. Preferia apenas dar algumas informações a Harry, que julgando essa importante ou não, levava a Ordem.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Harry chegou ainda sério chamando-o para dentro de uma sala.

- Eles permitiram sua entrada, Ron.

- A gente se vê depois Luna. – Ron arriscou um sorriso e seguiu Harry. Luna balançou a mão, frenética, dizendo adeus a Ron.

Quando entrou na sala Ron sentiu-se estranho, e quando ele menos esperava uma forte luz veio até sua direção e aos poucos, enquanto um som forte e calmante começava, a luz agora circulava a câmara que ele e Harry estavam e mudava de cor. Ron estava maravilhado, enquanto Harry, sério, colocava a chave em uma fechadura, abrindo uma porta que até então, Ron não havia visto.

- Já chega, Medra.

O som e a luz pararam e a sala ficou escura, até Harry abrir a porta e eles entrarem em uma pequena sala.

- Medra é um curioso animal.

- Aquela luz e som, era um animal? – Ron estava surpreso.

- Sim. É parecido com um grande olho, você não chegou a ver onde estava, não foi? Você caiu na armadilha, se você der atenção à música e a luz você vai dormir, e dorme até quando ela quiser. Hagrid quem nos trouxe, prometeu tentar achar um macho, mas são animais muito difíceis de encontrar.

Harry apontou para a cadeira, para Ron se sentar.

- Eles são confiáveis. E a colocamos ai, pois ela apenas confia em mim, Dumbledore, Hagrid e Olho-Tonto. Qualquer outro que quisesse entrar ai, dormiria e teria seu sonho controlado por ela. Utilizamos-a em reuniões importantes, com medo que alguém venha interferir ou bisbilhotar. Você deve estar sonolento agora, não está?

- Um pouco. – Ron admitiu. – Mas, acho que temos de falar de coisas mais...

- ...importantes? Claro! Mas precisamos esperar Dumbledore e Olho-Tonto que já devem estar chegando.

- Não seria melhor a ordem inteira estar aqui?

- Não. A ordem já não é tão confiável, há probabilidades de termos um traidor. Aliás, não só um. Dumbledore, eu e Olho-Tonto temos tido muita dor de cabeça com isso. Vamos agir e nunca sabemos direito se os comensais já não sabem de nossa ida.

- Por isso... – uma voz interrompeu Harry. Era Dumbledore. – Para não arriscarmos caso o senhor esteja certo, , temos de pensar calmamente na situação.

Ron seguiu com os olhos Dumbledore e Olho-Tonto sentarem-se a sua frente na mesa. Pensou se não seria arriscado ter Olho-Tonto ouvindo, já que esse uma vez deixara-se ser usurpado.

- Pensamos em manter em segredo o ataque que faremos amanhã. Mandaríamos todos os integrantes da ordem para algum local e então, na hora, iríamos dizer logo o plano e ordenar a todos que aparatassem para perto do local e assim faríamos o ataque. Parece patético, mas não é. Se formos lentos assim, e práticos, poderíamos vigiar qualquer movimentação suspeita de algum integrante. – Explicou Dumbledore. – Ainda tento absorver a idéia de que eles deixaram você ouvir isso, .

- Até mesmo eu estranho isso, Dumbledore. Estava em uma das minhas caminhadas a noite quando vi dois comensais entrarem numa casa trouxa abandonada, segui-os e fiquei ouvindo por um canto quebrado da janela. Não pareciam ser muito grandes. Devem ser novatos que não são lá cautelosos como os experientes. E além do mais. – Ron fez uma careta como se procurasse algo. – eu não tenho certeza, mas me lembro de ter ouvido a mesma voz feminina que declarou o local, data e horário, comentar que mesmo que fosse para os de elite de comensais, ela e muitos pretendiam ir.

- Isso quer dizer que eles se traíram. – Harry comentou. – Óbvio que isso viria a acontecer. Dar um grande discurso a "elite", deixando esquecido o resto? É só pensar em nós adolescentes, chateados por nos deixarem de fora.

Ron concordou com Harry. E perguntou-se se esse não havia dito isso para chatear Dumbledore. A relação dos dois nunca fora a mesma depois de todas as brigas de Harry e Dumbledore. Ron sabia que Dumbledore admirava Harry e gostava dele, o problema era Harry que por mais que admirasse Dumbledore, insistia em brigar com ele, graças às "burradas" cometidas por esse.

- Soubemos que você comanda uma pequena tropa de aurores. – Olho-Tonto interrompeu o pensamento de Ron. – Gostaríamos de saber se poderíamos contar com você e seus homens.

- Comigo você pode contar, com alguns de meus homens também, porém, há alguns que tem suas implicâncias com a ordem e isso acaba tornando as coisas complicadas. Acho que deveríamos fazer o seguinte, vocês atacam e nós vamos atrás, pode ser? E assim que o ataque ocorrer mando dois de meus homens avisarem a outros aurores, pois assim como aqui na ordem, há traidores no departamento auror. Isso nos tem rendido muita dor de cabeça.

- Essa guerra vem nos dando uma grande dor de cabeça, há muito tempo. – Dumbledore comentou pensativo. – Acho que está tudo certo, preciso voltar para Hogwarts, os alunos pirão se souberem que sai de lá. Até amanhã, cavalheiros.

Dumbledore entrou em uma porta e desapareceu. Olho-Tonto fez o mesmo nessa porta. E Harry explicou a ele que se tratava de um portal "especial". Harry quem conduziu Ron para fora da sala pela mesma câmara que dessa vez, Ron pode ver a tal Medra que atenta olhava para a porta.

Era algo bizarro, um grande olho com pálpebra e cílios. Uma "perninha" que pareciam para Ron cipós de árvore, graças a coloração de um magenta ou cor parecida.

- Bem.. – Harry começou ao fechar a porta. – Nos vemos amanhã então. Ron, caso tudo de errado, você sabe eu..

- Ô, vira essa boca para lá, o papel de pessimista é meu.

- Não, Ron, é sério. Se algo acontecer comigo quero saber se posso contar contigo para cuidar de Ginny.

- O que você acha, Harry? É óbvio que eu cuidaria dela, ela é minha irmã.

- Sim, claro. – Harry parou pensativo. – Boa noite, Ron. Tente dormir porque amanhã o bicho pega.

* * *

Ron não pôde dormir o quanto queria, e muito menos esconder seu nervosismo. O que não era de se admirar. Seus homens no departamento auror preferiam ficar quieto quanto o nervosismo do capitão, por uma escolha sábia, Ron não era das mais amáveis pessoas quando nervoso. Esse era um antigo costume, "muito feio", que ele tinha. Vendo que era hora, levantou-se para avisar aos seus "soldados", como dizia, que teriam que ficar mais um tempo, para um trabalho extra.

- Não se aprontem para ir embora, teremos hora extra. Conforme for, no final do mês, darão a vocês um dia de folga. Enquanto não chega a hora de agirmos, vamos fazer uns exercícios: formem duplas e comecem um duelo. Mas feitiços leves, okay? Não quero ninguém ferido! Depois faremos um exercício de luta corpo a corpo, que vocês poderão precisar. Agora andem! Duelem!

Ron deixou-se desabar em cima de uma cadeira e viu cada um de seus soldados duelarem com precisão. Eram todos muito dedicados e bons. Ron sentia-se orgulhoso por eles. Ajudara cada um ali a crescer. Para não se tornarem fracassados como ele.

* * *

Estava quase na hora. Ron acenou para que todos parassem e começou um discurso:

- Acredito que todos aqui tenham alguma desavença a comensais ou Voldemort. E talvez hoje seja o dia que vocês possam, realmente, se vingar de qualquer coisa que pode lhes ter acontecido graças a eles. – Ron olhou para os rostos confusos dos seus soldados. – Preparem-se para aparatar para esse local. – Ron apontou para um endereço escrito no quadro negro atrás dele. – Daremos um ataque surpresa numa festa de comensais. Perguntas? Não temos tempo, temos de ir agora. Conto com vocês? Sim? Que bom. Agora vamos!

E junto a Ron os soldados aparataram.

* * *

- Chefe, vamos atacar quando? – um de seus soldados mais dedicados perguntou.

- Quando derem o sinal. – Ron respondeu. – Mark, sei que você é um de meus soldados mais dedicados e não se importará em saber que estamos agindo junto a ordem da Fênix, certo?

- Ordem da Fênix? – O rapaz arregalou os olhos. – Que honra.

- Fico feliz de saber isso, pois vocês lutarão juntos contra o mesmo inimigo.

Foi tudo muito rápido depois do diálogo entre os dois. Eles ouviram um estrondo e logo faíscas de feitiços saiam de dentro do velho galpão onde estavam os milhares de comensais, que começaram a sair do local para poderem tentar aparatarem já que o galpão fora devidamente enfeitiçado para ninguém conseguir aparatar ali.

Ron, rápido, mandou dois homens confiáveis aparatarem para alertarem o departamento auror. E guiou os outros homens até o campo de batalha que já tinha feridos e mortos nos, no máximo, seus dois minutos de duração.

Eles encurralaram os comensais que tentavam fugir e cada vez que iam eliminando estes, que pareciam ser novatos, iam adentro ao interior do galpão onde uma grande luta ocorria entre os membros da ordem e os comensais.

Ron correu os olhos pelo local, mas não viu um sinal qualquer de Voldemort ou de Harry. Até ver Voldemort correr para uma porta seguido por Harry e Dumbledore. Ao mesmo tempo chegava os reforços dos aurores e Ron, ao derrubar mais um comensal sentiu-se confiante.

Daquela vez era definitivo, a guerra iria acabar.

Já se distanciaria dos seus soldados e esperava, sinceramente, que estes estivessem se virando bem. Observou um membro da Ordem tropeçar e cair, já poderia ser considerado morto. O ato de cair lhe tira muitas vantagens e lhe dá muitas chances de morte.

- Ouch! – Ron ouviu do seu lado.

Virou-se por reflexo e surpreendeu-se ao ver um antigo colega de escola.

- Neville!

Acertou um comensal e levantou o amigo que estava ferido.

- Neville, ande, esqueça a dor nessa sua perna e lute!

- Ron? O que faz aqui? – Neville com uma careta de dor acertava um comensal e tentava um feitiço curatório na sua perna ensagüentada.

- O mesmo que você, lutando! Vamos, abrirei caminho para que você possa curar isso ai. – Apontou para a perna de Neville. – Afinal..

Ron não terminou a frase porque Neville fora atingido por alguém, não era de ser admirar, fora burrice dele ficar conversando em meio a campo de batalha. Ron estuporou o comensal que fizera isso e carregando Neville no colo esforçou-se para tentar sair. O sangue de Neville empapava sua camisa e ele corria com desespero, estava agindo como um suicídio.

Mas de repente, aquilo não pareceu mais importar, pois era Neville. Ron ser perguntava quantas pessoas que estudaram com ele ainda estavam vivas ou mantendo contato.

Afinal, se era para ganhar essa guerra, era bom manter amigo vivos para depois dela. Para sua sorte, Mark seu fiel soldado, veio-lhe ajudar.

E foi a tempo. Quando Mark deitou Neville no chão e Ron estuporou o comensal que viera atrás dele ocorreu uma explosão. E os três puderam ver pessoas voarem para os dois lados. Uma poeira parou no ar até que de longe, Ron pode ver Harry machucado, todo sangrando, sem os óculos, a roupa rasgada parado em pé, com dificuldade e a seu lado, Voldemort cair.

Era o fim, a guerra tinha acabado.

* * *

_Cinco meses após_

Mesmo que a guerra tivesse acabado naquele dia, a ordem e seus homens(muitos tornaram-se adeptos da Ordem) resolveram comemorar aquela vitória depois, quando Harry saiu do hospital, curado.

Ron assim como muitos estavam na gigantesca festa que Ginny arrumara junto a mais algumas pessoas. Ele se divertia como nunca havia se divertido há anos, reencontrava-se com antigos amigos e ele e Neville voltaram a criar uma amizade graças o ato de heroísmo de Ron.

Na explosão morreram algumas pessoas, mas felizmente, a maioria foi comensal. Ainda restavam comensais soltos, mas eram poucos, os grandes comensais haviam sido presos.

Enquanto conversava com Neville, Seamus e Oliver antigos colegas de Hogwarts. Ron viu a pessoa que ele vinha evitando a ver mais do que qualquer um.

Hermione.

Seu coração acelerou e sua mente nublou, nada mais fazia sentido, a cabeça era um emaranhado de idéias incompletas.

Hermione continuava bela como sempre para ele, os cabelos cheios que tantos odiavam e ele apreciava e os olhos escuros decididos. Ela sorria falando com alguém e não havia o notado ainda. Ron voltando à realidade procurou se esconder por detrás de Seamus, mas ela o viu e caminhou até ele:

- Ron Weasley? Oh, meu Merlin, há quanto tempo!

E para a surpresa de Ron, ela fez algo improvável, pelo menos para ele, vindo da antiga Hermione. Abraçou-o.

- Como você tem indo? Você sumiu!

- Vou bem, depois desses últimos cinco meses, apesar da correria, é sempre melhor que a guerra, não é? – Ron teve vontade de matar Neville, Seamus e Oliver que se distanciaram dos dois. – Como tem ido, Hermione?

- Muito bem! Esses últimos meses tem sidos recompensadores. Só de pensar que não temos mais Voldemort com quem nos preocupar, nos dá um alivio no coração, não dá? E pensar que nós vivemos anos apavorados com a idéia de Voldemort, de nossas aventuras, que por mais perigosas e dolorosas que possam ter sido, eu tenho saudades. Os tempos de Hogwarts eram gloriosos, não eram?

- Sim, eram. – Ron abaixou a cabeça. – Só o final que não foi tão glorioso.

- Isso é verdade. Mas estamos em momento de festa, Ron. Não podemos ficar pensando em coisas ruins, otimismo. – Ela olhou nos olhos de Ron. E então os desviou. - Você viu Harry chegar? Gostaria de apresentar uma pessoa a vocês dois.

- Pessoa? – Ron arregalou os olhos. – Bem, Hermione, o que você acha de...

- Acho o que?

- Ah, nada.

- Pode me dizer, Ron.

- Não, eu apenas ia te convidar para...

Hermione ia falar algo, mas um homem apareceu abraçando-a por trás interrompendo Ron.

- Aqui está quem eu procurava. – Hermione riu. – Ron esse é o meu noivo, Daniel. Daniel esse é o Ron, um dos meus amigos.

- Oh, prazer cara, ela me falou muito sobre você e o Harry.

- Prazer. Infelizmente, não tivemos contato ultimamente para ela me falar sobre você. – Ron riu, tentando ser engraçado, mas a verdade era que estava chocado.

- Obrigado. – Daniel sorriu. – Hermione, eu achei uma galera amiga minha e ficarei com eles, tudo bem?

- Certo, o procurarei quando achar Harry.

Daniel se distanciou enquanto Hermione sorridente voltava-se a Ron.

- Estou tão contente de revê-lo que você nem imagina. Mas diga-me, o que você estava falando?

- Não era nada. – Ron riu. – Bobagem minha, iria convida-la para dançar, mas então me lembrei de algo curioso. Você se lembra do nosso 4° ano nos nossos gloriosos anos em Hogwarts?

- Sim, por quê?

- Eu também quis convidá-la para dançar, e mesmo quando você sabe, estávamos juntos nós nunca dançamos, porque haveríamos de dançar agora que você está noiva?

- Ron, eu não estou te entendendo. – Hermione franziu o cenho.

ÓTIMO, o cérebro de Ron berrou. Nem mesmo ele se entendia, aliás, entendia. Estava começando uma briga daquelas antigas, naqueles antigos gloriosos anos em Hogwarts, respirou fundo e resolveu retirar-se:

- Hermione, eu preciso ver algumas coisas com Neville, foi um prazer revê-la, conhecer seu noivo e falar contigo, mas preciso ir.

- Não, Ron espere. – Hermione pegou a mão dele. – O que houve?

- Nada. – Rin viu a cara suspeita dela e insistiu. – Nada, eu apenas preciso resolver algo com Neville e voltaremos a nos falar. Temos muito que falar, não é?

Hermione soltou a mão de Ron que se dirigiu para onde ele imaginava que Neville fora, mas na verdade desviava seu caminho para o jardim. Tinha de botar as idéias em ordem. Não era hora de dar chiliques.

Quer dizer, ele estava sendo ridículo, era demais esperar que Hermione não fosse ajeitar a sua vida depois do chute que ele dera nela? Daquela maneira terrível, Ron ainda podia ver a cena. Ele nunca fora muito bom nesse tipo de coisa. Com todas as namoradas que tivera ao terminar com elas acabava sendo insensível ou coisa semelhante.

Claro que com Hermione era diferente, porém, era diferente para ele e talvez não fosse para ela. Fosse como fosse, ele não podia ficar assim. Ele podia ser amigo dela, certo? E apóia-la com o noivo. Afinal, se ela fosse feliz, ele ficaria feliz também.

Voltou para festa onde, para sua felicidade, encontrou Harry.

* * *

- Harry! – Ron berrou abraçando o amigo. – Que bom que está melhor!

- Eu penso o mesmo, mas se você quebrar meus ossos eu terei de voltar ao hospital.

- Deixa de ser bobo, você não soa engraçado quando fala essas suas "piadinhas".

- E você fica?

- Eu me acho ridículo, vocês que gostam.

- Ponto para você?

- Acho que sim.

Os dois riram começando a conversar. Mas Ginny os interrompeu.

- Harry, está na hora do jantar e as pessoas esperam que você dê um discurso.

- Ô, Merlin, seja o que Morgana quiser!

Ron sentou-se no lugar marcado e para seu desconforto era ao lado de Hermione que resolveu logo começar uma conversa:

- Harry terá de dar muitos discursos de agora em diante, mas ele treinou isso muito bem na ordem, não acha?

- Eu estive afastado dela.

- Eu soube, mas você chegou a participar um pouco, não é?

- Eu enviava algumas informações a Harry, apenas. Preste atenção que agora irá falar.

- Boa noite a todos. – Harry começou. – Acho que todos compartilham a alegria de estar aqui por que essa festa representa algo que todos nós amamos: o final da guerra. A verdade é que mesmo eu estando tanto tempo no hospital não dediquei muito tempo para o discurso, porque queria que fosse algo mais real, do momento, sincero. Podem me considerar o herói, mas eu só consegui fazer isso graças a todos vocês, que lutaram e nos ajudaram. Obrigada. Um brinde a todos nós!

E várias pessoas, como Ron levaram a taça de vinho a boca.

- Mas principalmente ao meu amigo, Ronald, ai sentado. – Apontou para Ron.

Ron engasgou feio, Harry falara seu nome, por quê? Ainda recuperando-se da tosse olhou curioso para Harry que continuou.

- Se achamos o local que Voldemort estava, se o atacamos foi graças a Ron, que descobriu tudo e nos contou, mostrando que seria um bom lugar para se atacar. Obrigado Ron, nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse você, pelo menos não naquela hora. Um brinde à Ron!

Ron não estava acostumado àquele tipo de atenção e envergonhado sorriu para todos. Era exagero de Harry, nada teria acontecido se não fosse seu amigo. Mas, aceitou de muito bom grado os elogios de todos.

O jantar seguiu e Ron esqueceu qualquer desconforto com Hermione ou qualquer pessoa conversando com as pessoas a seu redor.

- Ron... – Hermione o chamou.

- O que, querida? – Ron disse sem querer apertando a mão dela.

Hermione corou assim como Ron ao dar-se conta do que falara e tirar rapidamente a mão de cima da de Hermione que essa retirou rapidamente de cima da mesa. Repousando-a sobre as pernas.

- Nada demais, eu só queria dizer que gostaria de manter contato e que eu não sabia que fora você quem descobrira o local que Voldemort estava.

- Ah, sim. – Ron buscou algo para dizer. – Espero que possamos fazer algo juntos, eu, você, o Daniel e Harry. Para eu e Harry o conhecermos melhor. Estou feliz por você, Hermione, sinceramente.

- Obrigada, Ron. Obrigada. – Ela suspirou. – De qualquer modo estarei te esperando.

Ron arregalou os olhos, e disfarçando voltou sua atenção a sua comida e seus sentimentos, que renasciam.

* * *

Ron preparava-se para ir embora, já estava com sono, quando um Harry ligeiramente bêbado despencou o braço pelo seu pescoço, começando a falar:

- Ron, eu venho sendo o maior espectador sobre o romance de você e Hermione e não venha me dizer que vocês não têm nada que eu sei que têm, eu vi o seu deslize hoje, você disse algo e segurou a mão dela, e você a olhou estranho, deve ter olhado, né? Ela ficou corada.

- Harry, posso te dar um conselho? Vai para casa, escova os dentes porque você está com bafo e dorme. É o melhor que você pode fazer. - Ron sugeriu dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Não! Quem lhe dará um conselho sou eu. Vai atrás dela, Ron. Ela gosta de você. E você dela, aquela cara é só alguém no meio, e você sabe o que acontece com as pessoas do meio? Morrem na batalha e vão se embora da nossa vida. Aproveite enquanto eles são novos e resgate a sua moça.

- Não, Harry. Ela não merece um cara como eu, deixe ela com ele, ela está feliz.

- Olhe aqui, o bêbado de baixa-estima aqui sou eu! E se você acha que ela está feliz é engano seu, ocê, pode estar feliz, mas ela poderia ser MUITO, mas muito, e milhões de mais vezes feliz do que é agora se estivesse com vocês. – Tentou articular Harry.

- Mesmo que brigássemos toda a hora?

- Mesmo até que vocês dormissem em camas separadas!

- Harry, vai dormir, tá?

E antes que Harry pudesse deter o amigo ele já se fora.

* * *

_40 anos após_

Ron já havia se aposentado do seu cargo auror, e vivia muito bem sozinho com sua corujinha, neta de Pitchinho. Suas atividades eram poucas e sempre as mesmas, visitava os irmãos, os sobrinhos, jogava xadrez e ganhava sempre, às vezes dava uma mãozinha para algum auror e assim levava sua vida.

Mas por um desses mistérios que acontecem na vida, Ron decidiu viajar. Coisa que ninguém entendeu, não fazia o estilo dele. Porém, o que eles não sabiam é que a viagem tinha um destino certo. Pais de Gales. Por quê? Digamos que uma certa sabichona fora morar lá com seu marido cabeçudo.

Foi parar numa cidadezinha daquelas todo mundo conhece todo mundo. Estava com fome e a primeira coisa que fez foi procurar uma lanchonete onde poderia comer e localizar a sabichona.

- Bom dia. – A garçonete da lanchonete o cumprimentou. – Vai querer o que?

- Ovos e bacons? – Ron apontou para uma figura no painel atrás da mulher.

- É pra já. – A mulher disse com a voz anasalada.

Ron sentou-se e relaxou, aproveitaria quando a mulher o entregasse a comida e perguntar por Hermione. Quando a garçonete pousou seu prato a sua frente ele pigarreou começando:

- A senhorita conheceria uma senhora chamada Hermione?

- Hermione Kyrne? Todos a conhecemos. Ela e o falecido marido tinham uma casa de dança, ela vai fechar o negocio, disse que vai voltar para a Inglaterra.

Ron não pode deixar de apreciar as circunstâncias, então o boato estava certo, o tal Daniel, morrera. Porém, lhe parecia estranho pensar em Hermione numa academia de dança. Na certa o Daniel era dançarino, ou coisa do tipo.

Comeu a refeição, pagou a conta e foi em direção do endereço indicado pela garçonete. Viu-se em frente a uma academia de danças bastante bonita, que parecia fechada. Bateu na porta que abriu sozinha e entrou, chamando por alguém:

- Ô de casa!

Ron ouviu de longe barulhos de passos e virou-se para a direção do barulho encontrando-se com uma mulher da sua idade, jeitosa e de cabelos curtos armados.

- Ron? – A voz de Hermione tremeu. – O que faz aqui?

- O que mais? Vim te visitar, oras. A saudade bate, não é?

- Ron...

- Está vendo? Hoje quem está embaraçando o outro sou eu. Lembra-se da festa do fim da guerra? Pois é. Hoje é o contrario.

- Ron...

- Ô, Hermione, não fala mais...

Ron tomou um susto quando Hermione correu até ele o abraçando, desequilibrou-se e segurou-se no corrimão de uma escada. Afagou o cabelo dela e sorriu.

- Não chore, deixa de ser boba. Eu adorei aquelas fotos ali, em especial aquela do nosso 6° ano. – Ron apontou para uma porta retrato. – Essas fotos na parede são de seus alunos? Nossa, difícil imaginar que você se tornou dançarina.

- Minha filha era. – Hermione explicou. – Mas ela morreu.

- Ah... – Ron subitamente ficou sem palavras.

- Ela e Daniel morreram em paz. Não sentiram dor. Foi em um acidente, mas eles morreram antes de capotarem no carro. Ela amava a música assim como o pai, e eu não podia acompanhá-los, pois a música me lembrava de dança, e dança me lembrava de ti.

- Eram bastante ligados. E minha filha parecia me odiar, acho que só começamos nos darmos bem depois que ela cresceu e entendeu tudo.

- Hermione, se você não quiser falar sobre isso, tudo bem.

- Está tudo bem, Ron. Ela nos últimos anos de vida começou a tentar me ensinar valsa direito, tango e todos os ritmos que você pode imaginar – Hermione sorriu - Disse que eu tinha que escolher uma dança especial para o homem especial. Eu acabei não encontrado nenhuma em especial, são todas...

- Hermione, a nossa graça é exatamente essa, nós nunca dançamos, porque quer quebrá-la?

- Porque ela representa uma fase entre nós e eu quero ultrapassar isso.

Ron sorriu e num impulso pegou a mão de Hermione a conduzindo para uma dança. E nada mais importava. Eram apenas os dois dançando a dança deles, por mais diferente que ela fosse, no meio de um salão.

- Luke, olhe lá, eles estão dançando, que lindo!

- O que tem de lindo em dois velhos dançarem, Liz?

- Oras, o que tem de mais! Um casal de velhinhos não o faz pensar na força de um amor que sobrevive até a velhice?

- Eu não suporto quando você tem esses seus ataques românticos.

- Eu nunca reclamo quando você se enfia naquele seu piano besta.

- Acabou de reclamar.

- Não reclamei!

- Mas denunciou que gostaria de reclamar.

- Eu te odeio!

- Te odeio também.

As duas crianças voltaram-se de costas um para o outro e foram embora, mas ambos olhando aquele curioso casal dançando que mesmo com o barulho deles não se incomodara e continuava dançando aquela estranha e longa dança.

**FIM**

Terminada em Junho de 2005.


End file.
